


Not Telling

by Pegasus143



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Cole Anderson, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some angst, Trans Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Every human has a soulmate, and can't see the world in full color until they meet. Also, Connor and Hank decided to take a brief intermission to have shower sex.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Not Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> There were a ton of neat ideas in your letter, so I hope you enjoy this!

“Dad?”

Connor turned around, surprised to see that Cole was up so early. Well, “early” meaning ten o’clock in the morning, which was the usual time that he got up on weekends. “I thought you would’ve slept in, after the holiday party for work last night that we let you stay up for.”

He yawned as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. “I was gonna sleep in, but then I got too hungry to sleep…”

Connor rolled his eyes a little as he got a box of Lucky Charms – Cole’s favorite cereal -- down from the cupboard and set it on the table. “You didn’t eat very much at the party last night.”

“I did too!” Cole had gotten up to get a bowl and spoon, slamming one of the drawers shut as he did so.

“I meant _meal_ food, not however many sugar cookies you scarfed down when you thought no one was watching.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to have _chicken nuggets_ , those are for kids! And everything else looked gross,” Cole said, dumping cereal and milk into his bowl. “You’re lucky that you don’t have to eat.”

Connor sat down at the table across from him, about to say something about how he wished he could taste it, at least, when he realized something: Cole was staring at the marshmallows in his Lucky Charms like he’d never seen them before. “Cole… is something wrong?”

“I don’t think the blue moons are my favorite anymore,” he said, picking one up on his spoon and putting it into his mouth.

**_Conclusion: Cole is avoiding the subject._ **

After a few more bites, Cole started talking again. “How do androids see color?”

“What do you mean by that?” Connor asked, surprised by the question.

“Like, do you see colors the way humans do, or is it different? It’s – uh – a school project.”

“I didn’t know you had any homework over winter break,” Connor said.

**_Conclusion: Cole is trying to gain information about the subject while still avoiding it._ **

Cole shrugged.

“It’s not exactly like humans. You know that light travels in waves, and that different wavelengths of light make different colors.”

Cole nodded.

“My eyes have a special subunit in them that can measure the wavelength of light. Then that information is sent from my optical unit to my CPU, which looks for where that wavelength lies on a table of wavelengths and the approximate colors they correspond to. Of course, it’s not perfect – there’s variation in how humans perceive color, and what humans even _call_ different colors, so sometimes my approximations will disagree with what someone else has said – and of course, I’ve always had access to that hardware and software, instead of having to wait until I met a particular person. So… it’s similar, but not exactly the same. You’d be better off asking Hank if you wanted to know how colors look to humans after meeting their soulmates.”

“What’s this about soulmates?” Hank asked as he entered the room.

“Oh! Good morning, Hank. I didn’t hear you get up,” Connor said, immediately getting up out of his chair and bringing him in for a kiss. Then he glanced at Cole, who immediately turned away as if he’d been watching but didn’t want to get caught.

**_Conclusion: The subject Cole is trying to learn about but also avoid is soulmates._ **

“Morning.” Hank rubbed his temples. “I think I had one too many cocktails at the party last night... I didn’t get too drunk and do anything embarrassing, right, Con?”

“No, I wouldn’t have let you get that far. But they did make you more sociable – you sat through Chris showing you _at least_ a hundred photos of Damian, even though he was right there, and I think you told several embarrassing stories about Cole at that age.”

Cole got up scowled at them before stomping to his room and slamming the door, leaving behind his dirty dishes on the table.

“What’s up with him?” Hank asked, moving to follow.

Connor took his hand to stop him. “I don’t think he’s in the mood to talk right now.” Then, in case Cole was listening in, he started whispering. “I think he has soulmates on his mind, but I’m not sure why.”

Hank shrugged. “Maybe kids at school have been gossiping – middle schoolers are relentless, Con, I’ll tell you that – or maybe he’s just having a day where he’s feeling lots of emotions, including some about soulmates. I wouldn’t worry about it too much – it all sounds pretty normal to me.”

“If you’re sure.”

Just then, Cole flung his door open. “I don’t have any clothes to wear! They all look stupid!”

Connor sighed. “He has plenty of clothes.”

“You stay right here, I’ll go deal with this,” Hank said, going down the hall to Cole’s room.

Connor didn’t hear anything for a moment and thought Hank had everything under control, but then…

“Dad, I can’t wear that, I fucking hate that color! Blue is for babies!”

**_Conclusion: Cole met his soulmate, but doesn’t want to tell us._ **

There was another pause, and then: “Just get the fuck out of my room!”

It looked like Hank just barely left in time before Cole kicked the door shut, the force rattling the picture frames and bookshelves in the hallway.

“Hank, did you hear –“

“Did he really say –“

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and Connor realized that they were both trying to confirm the same thing. “He did, Hank. I’d copy his voice, but I don’t think this is the best timing.”

Hank chuckled. “Nope, definitely not. He’d probably think you were making fun of him or something, and then he probably wouldn’t talk to you for a week.”

“He’s growing up… it’s so strange, seeing him do that…”

“I know, Con. But that’s what humans do.” Hank yawned and stretched a bit, allowing his shirt to ride up, exposing his hair-covered belly. “I think I’m gonna take a shower while he’s brooding.”

Connor nodded. “You know, he seems pretty mad… he’s probably going to spend _a very long time_ in there…” he said, stepping towards Hank so that their foreheads rested together. “We could probably do something in the meantime,” he whispered.

“Connor,” Hank said in a low, raspy whisper that only came out in situations like this. “You’re a dirty scoundrel.”

Connor immediately pulled away. “Well, I wouldn’t want anyone to think that…” he said, knowing what it would do to Hank.

“Connor, _please_.” He took Connor’s hand and immediately pulled him into the bathroom.

They immediately began pulling off each other’s clothes, leaving everything in a pile on the floor – one of them would clean it up later, but for now they had something to do, and not enough time to do it.

Connor pressed his lips hotly against Hank’s, drawing a moan out of him. Without breaking the kiss, he reached toward the shower handle, turning it on.

“Connor…”

He brought a hand to the inside of Hank’s thigh, stroking where he knew the other man was sensitive. He felt the muscles shake under his hand before Hank’s knees buckled. Luckily he was an expert at this and caught Hank immediately, pressing him up against the wall while Hank wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist.

“Tell me what you want,” Connor said, using the voice protocols from his interrogation program to make himself sound more authoritative.

“Your hands – everywhere.”

“I’ll try.” After some calculations that took less than a second, he adjusted Hank’s position against the wall slightly so the weight of both their bodies would be enough to keep him up, allowing Connor to use both of his hands. He pressed his lips to Hank’s again, entangling a hand in Hank’s hair and tugging slightly.

“Connor…” Hank moaned out.

 _It’s not enough, if he can still form words._ Carefully, he disentangled his hand, bringing it down to caress his face for a moment before continuing down the rest of his body. “You feel so good, Hank, pressed up against me like this,” Connor said, deactivating the skin on his own torso so he could really _feel_ the softness of Hank’s stomach against his own hard chassis, making his circuits thrum with pleasure. Finally, he reached down to Hank’s cock, taking it easily in one hand and stroking it. Hank moaned loudly – though Connor knew that the sound of the spray coming down from above them would mask the noise easily – so Connor continued, quickening his movements.

“Aagh… I’m close…”

Connor pressed himself further against Hank’s belly, partially to make sure he didn’t fall, and partially so Connor could time the climax of his own pressure to match Hank’s _exactly_. Tilting his head a little, he started pressing firm kisses against Hank’s neck, though he was careful not to leave any marks.

Hank cried out as he came, his body trembling against Connor’s, triggering his own climax.

“Hank!” His voice was layered with static for a moment as a few of his systems rebooted, including his vocal synthesizer.

“Connor,” Hank said, his body relaxing. Carefully, he disentangled himself, still leaning against the wall for support. Connor took the opportunity to reactivate his skin completely.

“Shh, I’ll help you get clean,” he said, reaching for the shampoo. Hank relaxed into his touch as he massaged it in before carefully guiding him under the water to rinse it out. Next, he grabbed the conditioner, taking care to not pull as he worked it through Hank’s hair. “Almost done,” he said quietly, getting some soap and beginning to lather it onto Hank’s skin. He marveled at Hank’s body as the foam coated everything – the scars across his chest, the wiry grey hairs, the stretch marks around his belly. Once he’d finished, Connor pressed a kiss of appreciation against Hank’s belly button.

“That’s disgusting, Connor,” Hank said fondly.

“It’s not like I can taste it,” Connor quipped.

“Yeah, well I can, so make sure you get all the soap rinsed out of your mouth before you even _think_ about kissing me again,” Hank said before stepping under the water and getting himself rinsed off.

They stepped out of the shower, quickly getting dried off before wrapping towels around themselves and gathering the dirty clothes, bringing them to their bedroom.

“Do you think we should go check on Cole, when we’re done getting ready?” Connor asked as he browsed through the clothes in his portion of their closet. Meanwhile, Hank had grabbed the first shirt and pants he’d laid eyes on that were warm enough.

“Probably. Just don’t be too pushy, okay, Con? Because I know you get that way sometimes, when you want to know something, but I don’t think that’s what he needs right now.”

“Of course.” Finally having picked an outfit, he slowly started changing, knowing that Hank had probably already finished and was likely watching. “It’s just such a statistical improbability – he’s only twelve, he hasn’t met _that_ many people in his life, yet he’s already found his soulmate.”

“I think _everything_ is a statistical improbability in our family,” Hank said, rolling his eyes. “You coming, Con?”

“Yes,” he said, finishing the last of the buttons on his shirt.

Connor slipped his hand into Hank’s as they went into the hallway. He gave a couple taps against the door to Cole’s room, but didn’t get an answer. “Cole?” he asked, a little louder. He heard some faint music for a second before it turned off – probably Cole taking off his headphones. He looked to Hank, who gave him a nod, before he opened the door a crack. “Can we come in?” he asked.

Cole nodded from where he was sitting on his bed, his tablet in his lap and his headphones sitting next to him. The lights were off and the curtains were closed, so the only light in the room came from the hallway in a little strip has Hank pushed the door almost all the way shut behind him.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, pulling out the chair to Cole’s desk and taking a seat.

Cole nodded.

“Do you want a hug?” Hank asked.

Cole nodded again, so Hank sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Connor put the image in a special compartment of his memory, knowing that the sight was going to get rarer – already, Cole accepted hugs from Hank in public less and less.

The three of them stayed that way for a few minutes, just sitting there in the dark and quiet, before Cole pulled away from Hank.

“Can we talk about what made you mad, earlier?” Hank asked.

Cole hesitated slightly before nodding.

“We can talk about it tomorrow, if you don’t feel up to it right now,” Connor added. “We just want to know how we can help.”

“Soulmates,” Cole typed, Hank reading over his shoulder while the message appeared in Connor’s vision. “I didn’t want to say anything, but then I mentioned colors on accident.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to, but is there a reason why you didn’t want to tell us?” Connor asked, sending a message back to Cole’s tablet.

“I don’t know.” That was what Cole said when he didn’t know how to put something into words.

“Were you scared that something bad was going to happen?” Hank prompted.

Cole shook his head.

“Did you want to think about it some more and keep it to yourself longer before you told us?”

Cole nodded, then started typing again. “I didn’t expect it – who it would be, what colors would look like, that it would happen right now.”

“Okay,” Hank said. “We just want you to know that you’re not in trouble, and you can tell us anything whenever you’re ready. Do you want us to leave you alone now?”

He nodded eagerly, grabbing his headphones and putting them back on.

Connor slipped out of the room, Hank right behind him. “I don’t think he’s going to tell us for a while,” Connor said, “But that’s okay. We can wait, and be there when he’s ready.” He moved to give Hank a kiss, but Hank immediately pulled away.

“Connor… did you wash that soap out of your mouth yet?”

“Possibly not.”

“Oh, Connor.”


End file.
